


Endless love

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Too much honey, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story de O Resgate de Liebe. Afinal, tirei o Shiryu da sua lua de mel... voltemos a ela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless love

ENDLESS LOVE

 

 

 

# 

 

# 

_My love, there's only you in my life_

_The only thing that’s right_

_My first love, you’re in every breath that I take_

_You’re in every step I make_

Meu amor, só há você em minha vida

A única coisa que é certa

Meu primeiro amor, você está no ar que eu respiro

Em cada passo que dou

 

Shiryu contemplava Shunrei dormindo. Depois do resgate da deusa Liebe, o tesão voltara ao mundo e tudo voltou ao normal. Inclusive sua lua-de-mel. A deusa tinha sido generosa em agradecimento e as inibições naturais de Shunrei, se não tinham sumido de todo, haviam diminuído bastante... Ao simples pensar no amor que faziam, com doçura e fogo ao mesmo tempo fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido, em direção descendente...

_ E eu só penso “naquilo”. – riu Shiryu baixinho...- Mas vou dar-me um desconto. Estou em lua de mel. Só vou procurar ajuda psicológica se o efeito perdurar mais uns dez anos...

Mas ao mesmo tempo, o dragão permitia que sua mente vagasse. Daqui a dez anos com certeza estaria apaixonado por essa garota tão doce, meiga e ao mesmo tempo firme, decidida.

_ Ela amadureceu bastante após todos esses anos me esperando...

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros dela, em seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço, até atingir o colo e passar pela lateral de um seio... Suspirou e deixou que o dedo escorregasse para capturar um mamilo, ao qual esfregou preguiçosamente, até que ele endurecesse... Shunrei resmungou, mas não acordou. Shiryu resolveu forçar a situação e trocou o dedo pela língua. Aí já era apelação...

_And I, I want to share all my love_

_Only with you_

_No more else can view_

_And your eyes, they tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes, you’ll always be_

_My endless love_

E eu, quero partilhar todo o meu amor

Apenas com você

Ninguém mais

E seus olhos, eles me dizem o quanto você se importa

Oh, sim, você será sempre

Meu amor sem fim

Shunrei continuou com os olhos fechados, mas acariciava a cabeça negra de seu amor... Suspirou “ele é tão fogoso, já quer de novo”, sem realmente se importar. Shiryu era tudo que Shunrei sempre quis, amou ou desejou nessa sua vida, e agora ele era todinho seu. Impossível não ser feliz. Impossível não querer fazer amor com ele todas as vezes que ele quisesse... Sentia a língua e os dentes atrevidos percorrerem um caminho já traçado muitas vezes em seu corpo, pela sua barriga abaixo, pela pele sensível por dentro de suas coxas, ele gostava de vê-la suspirar, se contorcer, ficar toda molhadinha e receptiva. Seus olhos escuros se encontraram e estavam nublados de paixão, ambos. Shiryu subiu para que suas bocas se encontrassem, Shunrei ergueu as pernas para rodear os quadris dele, e o mastro do dragão se enterrou em sua carne fresca. Ela suspirou audivelmente.

_Two hearts, two hearts that beats as one_

_Our lives hás just began_

_Forever, I want close in my arms_

_I can’t resist to your charms_

Dois corações, dois corações que batem feito um só

Nossas vidas estão apenas começando

Para sempre, quero te apertar em meus braços

Não posso resistir aos seus encantos

Os corações batiam na mesma cadência desenfreada, as respirações se alteravam, o suor já escorria, o ritmo já se acelerava. Shiryu parou de repente e se sentou, trazendo Shunrei junto:

_ Quero ver melhor... quero ouvir você gemer gostoso, gemer meu nome, oooh, Shunrei, você é tão deliciosa, me dá o maior tesão ver seu corpo assim... Você tem os seios mais perfeitos que eu já vi...

Se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito ela teria mexido com ele : “e quantos você já viu para saber?” Mas naquela hora, ela só pensou em cavalgá-lo, sentir aquela carne por dentro da sua, faze-lo mais uma vez SEU. Se entregar e ser SUA.

_And my love, oh, I’ll be a fool_

_For you, I’m sure_

_And you know I don’t mind (you know I don’t mind)_

_Cause you, you mean the world to me_

_Oh, I know, that I found in you_

_My endless love_

E meu amor, oh, serei um tolo

Por você, tenho certeza

E você sabe que eu não me importo (Sabe que eu não ligo)

Pois você, você significa o mundo pra mim

Oh, eu sei que encontrei em você

Meu amor sem fim

_Shunrei, eu...

_ Shiryu... oh, Shiryu... ooooooooooooooooohhh, SHIRYU!! – foi mais um soluço que um grito...

Ao sentir o seu gozo, o dragão bem que tentou se conter um pouco mais, mas acabou se liberando também, apertando seus quadris de encontro a sua virilha, inundando-a com sua seiva. Depois se deitou, puxando Shunrei de encontro ao peito, passando os dedos em suas costas, até que os seus olhos se fechassem. Foi a vez dela ficar observando aquele rosto tão másculo e tão belo dormindo, beijando-o de leve até que o sono viesse... e Shunrei sussurrou antes de adormecer...

 ___ My endless love...

 


End file.
